No sign of you
by Bewitching-Incalenscence-4ever
Summary: Series of songs which you can find in my stories. These are self composed and each song is technically a wrock song on harry potter moments. Feel free to use these in your fic but state it in a review before posting it somewhere else. Please review. Album Finished. there will be another in time.
1. time is short

**Hermione is narrating her feelings after Ron left her in DH in this cute song fic. He is Harry. i is hermione. you is ron. This not ak this her best fiend bhav. bhav is not my real name and i cant afford owning harry Potter **

* * *

I took my wand he took his too,

I am waiting here he's waiting too,

I'm healing now he's just trying to,

you have left me in despair,

I tried to stop but you just would never hear

We are over here waiting for you

I tried to call but you wouldn't come

You went away like the setting sun

The only thing is that you wouldn't come again….

We have to go the time is short

I would've stayed but Voldermort

Well we apparated from the spot

We couldn't risk us getting caught

I am just waiting here and he's waiting too

But there ain't a sign of you…

Winter's here the weather's rough

Now this is rather tough

'Cause the time is short

The time is short X3

Now you are and I am too

I cried for weeks and where were you

I'll just say goodbye to you

So long, Farewell and adieu

And adieuX2

I am just waiting here and he's waiting too

But there ain't a sign of you…


	2. Strong

This is a harry ginny song called strong

I am a seeker

You are a chaser

We're two people

Who grew together

after a quidditch match

Your Ron'sister

A redheaded chaser

Beautiful, quick witted and a temper to match

Your Ron's best friend

A raven haired seeker

I guess I was the catch!

You remember when we met at the burrow Gin?

You do

with relish

Oh damn!

You put your elbow in the butter dish!

And then the war came

And Vol-

Don't say his a name!

And I had to break off with you

Everything was pell mell

And we both went to join hell

But yet we stayed

Strong

Oh we stayed strong

And strong

And at the birthday

You came to say

Goodbye

And you went away

But yet we stayed

Strong!

And we stayed strong

Oh we were strong!


	3. Admit it

Tonks tries to make Remus see.

Why don't you listen?

Why don't you hear?

Remus I love you

And I want you near!

Tonks was are you sightless?

Tonks are you blind?

I am too dangerous

Are you out of your mind?

Remus love is not easy

But I'll come through

You need to realize

That you love me too!

Tonks you are bluffing

This isn't true

I am too worthless

I can't have you!

So Remus I am bluffing

So it isn't true

If you are worthless

Then I'm worthless too!

Tonks please don't say that

No Tonks you are not

I am too old

And well, you are not!

So this is your reason?

That you are too old?

Remus love is blind

Or so I've been told!

Yes then I admit it it

That you are true!

Tonks I am a liar

Who is in love with you!


	4. He's got your eyes

A James Lily and Harry moment in hiding

Looking at his face

He's got your eyes

He will be like you

No matter how hard he tries

Voldermort will never touch

The baby whom we love so much

We will protect him

Till our life dims

I see you there holding

Your joy unfolding

You stare into his eyes

You hope that he never cries

Wormtail has our trust

Betray he never must

We will make sure

That he is safe

A normal Wizard like you and me

I pray that he would never hear the prophecy

And that he will never get to see death

And that he will never be alone...


	5. I used to love you

Another Ronmione song on hbp when ron snogs lavender

I am nott crying

No Harry I'm not

I am just practicing

The birds flitwick taught

Silence is deafening

You don't need to lie

I just want a shoulder on which I can cry

How does it feel Harry

When you see Dean and Ginny?

He says something which I can't hear

But when I see his face I see un shed tears

Then that buffoon comes in

A smile all over him

I try to talk

I don't know what to do

Than I see the birds

An idea strikes me

This was to say that I used to love you


	6. Slipping

Alice Longbottom in her last moments of sanity

I can not see you I cannot hear

I wish our boy survives for the pain I can bear

I can feel my mind closing, where are you dear?

I won't survive this, I hope you aren't near

I can feel their laughter, sealing up my mind

If you are dead Frank, I know I will be behind

I know that I am losing my self

I know that I don't know myself

I know that I gave up myself...

Am I Alice?

Am I a witch?

Am I a person?

Am I Alic?

Am I a witc?

Am I person?

I am slipping,

My mind is ripping,

I don't know why am I hanging

I don't know who am I...

Who is Neville?

Who is Frank?

What is magic?


End file.
